ANIME OR TRUE STORY?
by VASHD1
Summary: WHAT IF NARUTO WAS BASED ON FACT? WHO KNOWS IM NOT TELLING. JUST QUIK ONE SHOT


DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

THIS STORY IS PURE FICTION AND MADE UP TO?

NONE OF IT IS TRUE

THIS IS NOT A GOVERNMENT COVER UP

PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS STORY SERIOUSLY

CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF NOBODY HAS DISSAPPEARED BECAUSE THEY DID BELIEVE IT?

THEIR ARE NO HIDDEN VILLAGES NOR NINJAS

SIGNED NARUTO

--------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the pulled up to the base of what semmed to be a mountain as far as the eye could see they looked back at the so called road they had traversed to see it was really nothing but an enlarged footpath.  
It was a wonder thet they had evn made it that far as it had been very hazardous with large rocks that had to be moved and tree limbs cut up and tossed to the side . This was their last hope to find the lost village.  
Financial funds were near depleted but if for not running into that old man, a very ancient looking old man that had some old drawings to this place , the team would have already been heading back home. The Missing Nin Historical Team .  
IT was a group searching for facts about "hidden villages and ninjas". This was to be where the most famous legendary "Konoha" village was suppose to be . When everbody piled out of the vehicles one of the team who was very skeptical about "ninja" said "this is really a waste of time and money,  
we have been searching for 2 yrs and not one sign , it's just abuncha fairy tales" laughingly. The proffessor said " Yup , and everybody thinks GODZILLA is a myth to but why is our government pumping a steadt stream of sleeping gas into a certain mountain that we all no of , eh?". The disbeliever stayed quiet after that.

"listen up everbody , heres the rules" says the proffessor " for searching and if we find anything at all. We have 1 month to get what we can , so do your best.hers the rules".

We are looking for reading material only , no artifacts are to be removed . No burial urns of any kind are to be disturbed . No souviners are to be taken , you will be searched.  
The reason for this is that so many discoveries have been destoyed by that type of searching and it is best we leave those things along so we can study them better , UNDERSTOOD!" saying understod very sternly.  
Their was "YESSIRS" spoken all together.

((((((((((((the forest is watching)  
-  
2 months later Back at the Institute  
" DAMMIT" says the proffessor thinking to him self. They want to keep all this quiet. Idiots dont want the public stirred up thinking theirs "ninjas" and "villages" out their that nobdy knows about. STINKING IDIOTS. All the papers and documents , manuscripts they found describing some of the mysteries of our countries past hushed up. All that work for nothing. "hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm". "let me see if i can get ahold of a certain young gentleman. He's trust worthy and knows how to keep his mouth shut. HE'S into that manga stuff.  
Theirs more than one way to skin a rabbit."hhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"laughing evilly.  
(((((((((((leaves are stirring)  
-  
one year later-  
The proffessor had gone to check his post office box and he had a slip in it for a certified package that he had to sign for.  
He took the package home , it had no retuen label on it , walked into the living room and opened it up " O MY GOD , HE REALLY DID IT " he exclaimed!  
Inside the package was a video tape and several manga magazines. The video tape had no title on it but the magazine was titled "NARUTO" , funny name thought the proffessor.  
He put it in the vcr and sat back to watch it not saying a word thru the whole video. He had enjoyed it very much thinking about it he heard a noise outside his window and rush to it pulling the curtains opened wide open.  
He gasped at what he saw . Their was a couple outside standing looking at him. Their was a man about 6 foot 2 , powerfully built with bright yellow hair and the bluest bright eyes , biggest smile he had ever seen. The lady next to him was a foot shorter had "dark blue?" hair and silver white eyes with a slight blush on her face.the most beautiful lady he had ever seen in his life.  
They were both elegantly dressed in old style fashion clothing with "weapons " pouches on?

They bowed very politely and vanished before his eyes with leaves swirling all arround and then the proffessor fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LONG , LONG AGO IN THE HIDDEN VILLAGE OF THE LEAVES ...


End file.
